Princess of four elements
by INVISIUS
Summary: Another AU, the story of prince Mako whom battles a strange dark creature and is poisoned, he is sent an outcast and has only way of surviving. He must seek out the forest guardian but its harder than it seems when your caught in the middle of an all out war. Eventually Mako
1. Chapter 1

"In ancient times…A land lay covered in forests, where from ages long past wield the spirits of the gods. Back then man and beast lived in harmony but as time went by most of the great forest were destroyed those that remained were guarded by great beasts who owe their allegiance to the great guardian spirits, for those were the days of gods…and demons."

.

.

.

It was midsummer, in the late morning, when he started running to warn his fellow fire benders. He had to speak to his sensei, he would know what to do. Or at least that's what the man thought as he raced at high speeds towards the look-out point at the edge of his village. He flinched in disgust suddenly as the tower came into view, silence and the horrid scent of something burning like the scent of silicone was making him wary, for he saw no smoke or flame.

The boy put a hand through his hair combing it back for a moment before it resumed its spiky do once more; the boy not once stopped guiding his companion forward. Nearing the ladder leading to the top of the watch tower the man jumped off his fire horse and started up the ladder, his feet clamoring up each step and haste as he climbed and climbed.

Pabu, his horse lightly struck the dirt with his hooves, a deep intake of breath was pushed out aggressively as the man continued to climb relentlessly to the top unaware of the horse's displeasure. Pabu shook his flaming mane neighing at his master to hurry, he could sense danger coming on its way there, and it would arrive if his master didn't hurry.

The man made it to the top and scrambled into a bow to the elder man in front of him, he heard a pleasant low chuckle resound and looked up to gaze into the twinkling eyes of his sensei.

"Why, hello there my prince, what brings you here?" The older man asked taking a sip of his drink

"What did I tell you about calling me prince, sensei? Just call me Mako." The prince retorted with a smile before remembering his quest "Sensei, its coming. I came to warn you and the village, a beast is coming!" Mako exclaimed urgently causing his sensei to look at Mako curiously

"Mako you must go-"His sensei began before turning to look out the side of the watch tower, his eyes trained on something in the forest

The prince shifted uneasily and raised his concern "You sense it to?.." he looked down at his hand tapping anxiously

"Yes…Go, warn the village…I'll-" At that moment Mako saw it, a beast that looked like it was covered in dark shadowed worms appeared, slowly wading out of the darkness with glowing crimson eyes and the shadowy beast in the shape of a large boar. Small particles dripped down onto the forest floor from its dark pelt and littered behind the large creatures hooves, its squealed as if in pain for a moment before charging the watch tower.

Mako, feeling the wood of the tower breaking beneath them, leaped down unscathing his backbiter sword and landing swiftly on his feet.

He didn't check to see if his sensei was fine though, he saw no point knowing that old man he would merely jump off and away on his mission he would go.

The boar acknowledged him solemnly and a single hoof dug into the dirt as a sign of aggression, Mako held up his sword defensively, and the boar charged.

Mako brazed himself as he and the boar made contact, he bit back a snarl of pain as the boars powerful thrust almost made him stumble. Mako parried and went forward, striking the boar on the snout, before biting back his thrust and running to Pabu.

He guided the horse forward and jumped onto the fiery horses back, and driving his flame maned horse forward. Pabu neighed and galloped fiercely forward, running through the forest towards the village he lived in.

The boar was close on his tail, Mako guided Pabu through the dense forwards swifter than the boar could try to move through and managed to get onto a dirt road headed down to their main gated opening.

"Girls!" Mako exclaimed with hoarsely, not quite in the mood to discuss anything with them but to merely get the boar taken down "Bolin."

"Bro, whats going on?" Bolin started looking at his sweating brother curiously "Are you running from something?"

"Bolin, Miya, Maya, go back to the village. Tell them that its coming and I'm going to hold it back." Mako exclaimed commandingly, no time to dawdle and risk more blood being shed "Go Bo, I'll explain later!"

Bolin looked deeply at his older brother and nodded subtley, hefted the two girls up and started running down the dirt road to their humble village. Mako watched for a moment before turning his attention to where he had just came from, the boar shouldn't be that far behind…

He held his sword and concentrated on the oxygen in the air around his sword, with some slight friction for ignition his sword was crisply burning on fire. Mako, hoping that the heat could cut through whatever pelt was wearing the boars form.

Slash, dodge, slash.

Mako raised his backbiter and digged it deep in his pelt, drawing a dark black liquid that soaked the sword a midnight ruse, while also balancing on Pabu. Mako cringed as the he felt the skin around the boars head wound begin to heal around his sword and Mako quickly withdrew muttering "Shit…" Under his breath

Without a second thought he pushed with his hind legs off of Pabu and landed clumsily onto the forest ground, sending Pabu forward with Bolin and the women.

He wasn't the least bit frightened of this beast, he never was, he didn't have time to be scared when he was protecting everyone his village, the passerby, very rarely himself. So when he went head first against the demon he didn't bat an eyelash as he aggressively slashed and swiped at the beast who groaned with every sweep of his backbiter.

Even through every powerful, fire licked wound it continued to heal him. Until Mako finally dodged a bite to his head and stabbed the blade through the flesh of its eyes, digging a hole straight through the eye and bone. More black liquid and squeals of pain accompanied it before the strange shadowy orbs began exploring up his right arm, the arm that had dug the sword into its skull.

Mako, startled at the burning sensation in his arm, tried to withdraw his sword but only managed to get himself more tangled with the beast. Pain, that's what he felt, pain striking up his arm and if he didn't get it off soon it would engulf him in a large painful combustion.

Mako struggled and moaned in his agony as he, by twisting the swords hilt and digging it painfully deeper in the pig's cranium, managed to release himself from the black clinging ooze and jumped back wiping the disgusting living ooze off of him.

He held his arm, which now had deep skin discolorations in them, begrudgingly he released his arm and with the aid of his backbiter balanced his weight enough to stand properly.

Mako watched the boar, whom was now trembling in agony as black blood slid down where its eyes used to be, and rolled on its back continuously his eyes having swollen and pink tissue under the curtain of black.

The creature gave a final grunt before the black ooze began disregarding the body and slumping away into the darkness the forest provided. The last thing he saw before clutching his right arm and his knees buckling under his weight, was a silhouette followed by two creatures at its side.

He tried to keep his eyes open, to greet the strange figure walking towards him, but only managed a final grunt before the world around him turned to a crisp black and he felt his eyes close into a much awaited slumber.

.

.

.

So….Um…I know I've been dead for a while, not updating anything or writing, but school! Ugh! Sorry, but I hope the beginning of my Non-OCC Mako story :D! He will be broody and everything his is in the real show :3 I disclaim owning LOK and this story is dedicated to Julia Magee. Not because she helped with the story, but because she was here when i finished it. c: This will be a multichap unless I really feel no one cares for it. But anyways, to anyone who reads this, thank you!

Story alert,

Favorite.

Review :3

~~Love Cood9

P.S. I owe the idea to princess mononoke, and the first sentence at the very top


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was dark…

And the voices, he heard them around him, over him…

Was it that silhouette he had seen...Had he been kidnapped, or saved?

Mako could barely move, he felt a throbbing in his body, and felt inner combustion flame through his body from his toes to his fingertips. He couldn't remember where he was, or how he had gotten there…

"You must stay away from him, all of you!" Mako heard a familiar voice say

"But what should we do?" A boys voice, and he sounded so sad and anxious

"Pour it over his wound child. Slowly." He recognized it now, Kya the wise woman, she was telling Bo..lin…Bolin to pour something on him, where it burned

As he had guessed, droplets of water hit his arm before a cascade of aqua drenched it, he felt a sting at first before the liquid began its cooling affects on him and he let out a sigh of relief. He heard an excited squeal come from the background as he slowly tried to open his eyes, slowly and groggily they opened revealing to him the people gathered around him.

He grasped his arm as it begun to sting again and he looked for a sign of the wise woman, he had heard her shuffle away and he searched before seeing her walk to and bow to the fallen corpse of the boar. Still grunting he watched curiously at what the woman was doing, Kya was wise hence her title and wouldn't just approached a dead evil beast without caution.

"Oh nameless god of the great reid. I bow before you, and this ground of which you have fallen will be purified and we bear only peace so please rest and bear us no hatred." Kya held her frail dark skin hands up and rested them against her forehead in a momento of prayer for the bloodied boar

"You disgusting little creatures…Soon you will all feel my hate…And suffer as I have suffered…" His breath was deep and shallow, Mako watched as the boar soon began to burn and dissolve, its skin disintegrating into nothing as purplish gas escaped in its place

All that was left was bone and a purplish black liquid surrounding it in a pool of its once malice and hatred.

.

.

.

Later in that night they all sat under the roof of the wise womans humble home, all eager and nervous to see the answers she brought. It was dark and the candles she had lit were reflecting ghastly shadows in and around them.

Mako sat in patience and waited for the woman to begin her reading, fiddling with the snow bandages tied round his poisoned arm where the evil wound inflicted on him lay.

Kya shook a rock and gentle dropped it down onto the mat placed in front of her, the men at the side of the room gulped as her old raspy voice spoke,

"I'm afraid this is very bad…The stones tell me that the boar godling came from the west. They also say he had some kind of a poison inside of him, driving him mad, a poisonous hatred that sunk in his bones and to his heart turning him into a deep monster." She had no emotion in her voice "Prince Mako."

"Yes." His voice betrayed none of his fear

"Show everyone your right arm." Kya replied gesturing to him

He grunted and began untwirling the sodden fabric from his mutilated arm, twirl after twirl left him slightly anxious. Alas he removed the bandage and raised his right arm bravely, on it was deep purple gashes with black lining them like tattoos.

Gasps broke out among the elder men and one bravely asked Kya,

"What does it mean?" Hesitance in his voice

"My prince, are you prepared to know what the stones have told me of your fate?" Kya smiled at him rubbing one rock between her brittle fingers carefully

"Yes, I was prepared the moment I set my backbiter into its body." He responded

"The wound will spread throughout your entire body, bone and flesh alike, until it claims your entire body and kills you in a not painless death." She replied honestly, her hands clasping together upon her lap

"Is there nothing we can do to help him?"

"The prince got that by defending the village and saving our damn lives!"

"Are we to just sit here and watch him die?"

Men of different age groups questioned furiously, looking at the stones, at Kya and at himself.

"You cannot alter your fate Mako, but however you can rise to meet it." She pulled out a well-made china cup and held it firmly in a single hand, she used the other to rise a kettle over the cup and slowly poured tea into the cup "Look at this." She rolled a bumpy rigid looking ball down and sipped her cup

"This was found deep in the boars body, it shattered his bones and found its way inside him. This is what turned him into a demon, there is evil at work in the land to the west. Its your fate to travel there and uncloud it with your heart untainted and perhaps in your travels you can find a way yourself to undo this fate brought upon you." Kya finished sipping her cup briskly

"I understand." He muttered in a small breath, looking up at her bravely

"Why we are sending away our last heir and are unable to produce another, from the last remnants of our tribe the Mishima's, we traveled to the east and few survived and it seems with every passing generation our blood line wavers growing thinner and weaker until no we must send our only prince away and cut his hair never to be seen again?...Sometimes I believe the gods to be laughing at us…" The old voice croned looking at Mako with a somber expression

Mako revealed a small pocket knife from his pocket and unsheathed it, he rose it above his head and cut the small bun on the back of his head, shortening his hair and pride with the simple movement.

He laid the hair carefully down beside him and bowed to Kya, low with both hands on his knees before pushing himself up looking down at the ground.

"Our laws forbid us from watching you leave, now no matter what happens to you, you are dead to us now. Please leave at once Mashima Mako." She said harshly closing her eyes she whispered softly "Farewell my prince."

All the other men had bowed their heads in shame and defeat as Mako turned towards the door and exited, he went to the main house quietly and snuck into his room, grabbed a covering, made of straw and warm fabrics and rushed out swiftly. He made his way to Pabu's stables and greeted him, loosening the fence gate he led his horse with him down the row of huts surrounding them, he wanted to leave as quickly as possible. He didn't know how he would say good bye to Bolin or anyone else he had grown to care for so much.

That's when he saw him, a smaller boy rushing out bluntly and hugging him tightly.

"Bolin! What are you doing here? You should know its forbidden." Mako said surprised, and somewhat happy to see his brother

"Do you think I care about that Mako? Me? No, I came to give you this so you wouldn't forget about your little brother!" Bolin held a small red piece of babric, it was small and the fabric was warm to the touch, Bolin was giving him his favorite red scarf!

"Bo…This is your favorite scarf, I can't take this." He tried to push it back into Bolin's hands but Bolin stood stubbornly

"Keep it with you, to protect you big bro. Its not much, but, I just don't want you to forget about me." Bolin replied backing away from Mako who had pulled the mask down from his face, revealing the small quirked smile that graced his figure

"Thanks little bro, you know I could never forget you y'know." Mako slid the mask back up after tying the scarf around his neck graciously and led Pabu forward

He rode forward not looking back, from twilight to dawn, to midday. Birds flew above him as he rode over hills, through thick grasses and the day graced him with good riding weather. Pabu not once missing a hoof step, they hadn't paused a moment until they came to an opening where screaming and low grumbling laughter had escaped from it. Men wearing small bits of armor and bearing weapons stood attacking innocent villagers, they were all looking panic struck and the people being stabbed and shot at had looked up at him with a sign of false hope.

"Its…A massacre…Come Pabu…" He led the horse forward through the thicket before hearing a loud shout

"It's a warrior! Kill him!"

Mako urged Pabu forward, seeing arrows being shot at them, he grasped backbiter cautiously and unsheathed him. One hand on the reign on hand on the sword, he approached one man who was about the kill an innocent villager and slight anger in him shook.

'Why are they killing these people? They haven't done a thing to them!' He thought and felt his arm begin to change shape painfully, he grunted as he swung at the man about to kill a woman clinging to her baby protectively.

The man's two arms were chopped off bloodied and the man screamed in pain as exposed bone and flesh stung in the face of oxygen. Mako nearly dropped his sword at the rage of pain in his wielding arm, men moved to block his way but he only cried out.

"Move out of my way men, I'm warning you!" From the bow and arrow hidden beneathe his covering he raised the bow and racked his bow with an arrow, aiming at the men who were shooting at him he aimed for the mans neck and with a single stroke, it had been cut clean off leaving its old body onto the grassy floor below.

He urged Pabu at a faster speed and the other man stopped following him to look at his comrades decapitated head,

"Demon…" He muttered before turning back

Mako clenched his arm as he went forward on Pabu, through the forest he looked and searched, for any delta or stream nearby. Luckily, Mako guided the horse forward to where a small waterfall was hidden by rocks and trees and quickly unwrapped his bandage, setting the arm under the water.

Pabu lapped at the small river as Mako drenched his arm in the pure waters, somberly gazing at his arm.

"Its growing…" He growled under his breath, holding it there for a while longer he used his free hand to cup his forehead and stared out blankly waiting to see what fate had in store for him next.

.

.

.

Woah…Since I know I'm probably not going to be as quick with updates as I could be, due to other things, I wanted to go ahead and update this. Thank you for all the sweet reviews, you make my day :D!

Story alert.

Favorite.

Review.

~~Love Cood9


End file.
